


Genius Idea

by eurydice72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydice72/pseuds/eurydice72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for bonus challenge 6 for 2012 Summerpornathon. </p><p>Modern AU. Arthur gets an embarrassing text from Percival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genius Idea

"There is no fucking way I was that drunk."

Arthur had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from smiling at Percival's naked reflection. "The proof begs to differ."

"It's _green_."

"That might be my fault."

Percival's gaze shot up to lock with Arthur's. "What? Why?"

Arthur flushed. "There might've been an unfortunate snake metaphor while we were shagging at the club. You remember that, at least, don't you?"

For the first time since Arthur had arrived, Percival grinned. "Considering how long it took me to work up the nerve to even ask you to dance? Hell, yeah. I just don't remember what happened after I got home."

"Well, this is what I found this morning." Pulling out his phone, Arthur brought up the text and turned it around for Percival to read.

_genius idea. im gonna paint my penis green like the serpent of sex_

It was Percival's turn to go bright red.

"At least I didn't send a pic," he muttered.

"Tell you what." Tossing the phone aside, Arthur pressed into Percival's side, reaching down to cradle his heavy balls. "Hop into the shower and I'll wash it off for you."

The way his cock hardened showed Percival liked that idea as much as Arthur did. "Maybe that was why I did it."

"Maybe."

Percival grabbed Arthur's free hand and dragged him into the bathroom.

* * *

As the sound of the shower turning on echoed into Gwaine's bedroom, Merlin shook his head. "You better hope Perc doesn't figure out you were the one who painted his dick green."

"It's his own fault for being drunk enough to tell me what Arthur said." Gwaine wrapped his arm around Merlin's waist and nuzzled into the back of his neck. "Besides, it was your idea to send Arthur the text from his phone. Brilliant idea, that."

"Only if he doesn't kill us when he finds out."

Low moans rumbled through the thin walls. Gwaine chuckled. "He finally got what he wanted. Something tells me, we're safe as houses."


End file.
